limits
by romancha
Summary: ophelia and nate finally have time alone together. he was the artist who fell in love with his high society client. and he thinks she loves him too. on the beautiful island of st tropez,what awaits these people? warning:lots of sexual..yeah.


He had waited for this for so long

He had waited for this for so long. He had loved her for a few months now, and he knew she felt the same way. He just had been waiting for an opportunity to tell her,and now,on the glamorous island of st.tropez, he finally had a chance.

They had been walking down the upper east side where all Ophelia's favorite stores were when he finally snapped after agonizingly long hours of watching every swish of her hips under the thin material of her silk dress as she walked in her 4 inch stilettos, every move her hair made when she turned to talk to him. The way she twirled her soft hair around her finger. It seemed like every single little thing she did made him go mad with wanting.

Now without realizing it, Ophelia found had been subconsciously dragged into a nearby boutique hotel and was currently in a magnificent suite facing a very aroused looking Nate.

Nate closed his eyes, long eyelashes over greenish grey and leaned in slowly towards her slightly parted full pink lips as she made to question his actions. Her brown eyes opened widely in shock as her gasp was cut short by his warm lips. He took advantage of this to quickly slip his soft tongue into her mouth and flick hers, electing a sharp moan of pleasure mixed with surprise as his hand cradled her head, stroking her long silken black locks while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her flushed against his body.

"Ophelia, I love you" he said as he pulled away from her mouth and stared into her large eyes hazy with confusion and wanting. A fear started creeping into his heart as he waited for her reaction.Without warning she reached out to him, twining her slender fingers through his wavy brown hair and pulled him back to her, their lips now barely two inches apart.

"I love you too. Now fucking kiss me." She said huskily as she crushed her lips against his, their combined weight slamming them hard against the wall. This was all Nate needed to throw his self control out the window as he responded to her with renewed vigor. Tearing himself from her lips after increasingly heated deep kisses, he turned his attention to her slender neck lightly covered in her sweet smelling scent of sweat mixed with perfume. Almost hungrily, he sucked on her neck, her groans spurring him on as he continued to suck on her soft flesh, his hands grabbing her pert bottom over and over, pressing her body against his. She gasped in pleasure as she felt his hardening erection press against her satin Versace dress and she fumbled to remove his shirt.

"Wait!" he panted. Let's go slower. As she nodded slowly, catching her breath, he kissed her gently on her head as she unbuttoned his crisp dolce and gabbana shirt, feeling his shivers of anticipation under her cool fingers as she slipped his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

He let her run her hands over his torso,admiring him for awhile before stopping her."My turn", he grinned playfully as he stroked the soft skin of her bare shoulders, slipping the slippery black satin straps of her dress off and gently tugged on the material until it reached her waist.

He sucked in his breath as he looked at her milky white skin, which was accentuated by her black dress, her defined collarbones, and her long thick black hair curling gently over her gray lace bra which held her pair of perfectly defined breasts. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked coyly, a glint in her eyes as her cheeks blushed red in a disturbingly beautiful manner. The truth was, she could hardly contain herself, already feeling the crotch of her grey lace panties getting wet as she gave hardly subtle stares at his perfectly chiseled body and the way his eyes shone with lust as he looked at her.

Almost reverently, he leaned towards her and after an encouraging nod; he slowly unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side to expose her soft full pink tipped breasts. Unable to hold back any longer, his hands shot out to grab her breasts, earning him a loud moan from her as he roughly massaged them, enveloping her mouth with his own in a deep heated kiss, exchanging saliva as their tongues took turns to flick and twin around each other. Abruptly he broke the kiss and latched onto her breast with his hot mouth, causing her to buck unexpectedly into his mouth as jolts of electricity ran through her all the way to her core as he suckled and bit her erected nipple before giving her other breast the same treatment.

Suddenly, he felt her hands dart towards his pants with amazing speed, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly, letting his constrained erection burst free from its increasingly tight hold. His mouth left her swollen breasts as he moaned her name loudly due to her slim fingers teasingly tracing circles around his covered dick which was by now, dripping with pre cum that dribbled down his leg. "Take me now for god's sake. Fucking take me now!" he screamed, all sense of pride and restraint gone as she continued her achingly pleasurable administrations, sliding her fingers over his groin region, whispering into his ear as she pressed her half naked body against his naked one, the contact of her breasts against his body nearly driving him to climax

"I've barely just begun. Don't come on me now" she whispered in an infuriatingly sexy way which made his erection start to twitch non-stop, begging to be freed. He screamed in ecstasy as they fell onto the bed and she licked his ear, trailing lingering kisses down his neck to his chest, stopping to bite both his erected nipples, hard, before tracing her tongue around the grooves of his perfectly toned abs, sucking on them as he writhed beneath her.

"Oh fuck it Lia! I want you so fucking bad. Just fuck me now please!" Nate half panted, half begged. He felt so close to bursting with this feeling of absolute bliss as he watched her pleasure him. "she is so fucking hot" he thought as he watched her kiss him all over, her hair trailing over his body, her brown eyes half close, her cheeks flushed with pleasure and her body, ogod her body was perfect. Her chest was heaving, her dress was hiked high, barely covering her lower body anymore, and he could see her fluids trailing down her leg as well. Groaning in ecstasy, he flipped her over onto her back and ran his hands up and down her long, smooth legs, removing her remaining clothes, almost tearing her jimmy choos off her small feet in his excitement as she moaned his name softly.

Working his way up, he kissed every inch of her legs, causing her to gasp and grab at the silk sheets beneath them. He licked her inner thighs clean of her sweet nectar that never seemed to stop flowing, making her scream in pleasure as he teasingingly sucked around her panty line. Finally, he gave in and pulled her panties down, exposing her very, very wet crotch. He hesitated for a second before bending down to lick her crotch, moaning as she bucked her hips, pushing her pussy into his mouth as he drove his tongue in between her hot folds, tasting honey as she screamed again. Pulling his own neglected throbbing member out of his briefs, he started to pump himself when her hand stopped him, trembling.

"Let me." she panted as she took his erection into her hands and licked the tip, causing him to scream as his pre cum came in bursts. He twined his hands in her hair as she licked up and down his sheath like it was a very exotic lollipop before enveloping it in her mouth, sucking him till he was nearly at his limit before pulling away, gasping in ecstasy. Wordlessly, he pulled her legs apart, positioned himself and thrust into her with his full length, the momentum of the action slamming them hard against the headboard of the antique four poster bed again and again as he continued thrusting at a rough, hard pace. The room echoed with their cries and moans of bliss as they banged into each other hard, over and over until they came, together, before collapsing on each other, both unable to say anything due to exhaustion and extreme satisfaction.

When she felt like she could breathe again, Ophelia faced Nate. "Well, that really was a nice break from shopping", she grinned, as Nate turned a brilliant shade of red. leaning over, she kissed him softly on the lips as they twined their limbs around each other, falling asleep bathed in the glow of the sunset outside the window that was almost as red as nates cheeks.


End file.
